A day with Soul Eater
by bevieboo94
Summary: This is the story about a young girl who moves to Death City in order to learn more about herself and hopefully find the true love of her life.
1. Chapter 1

_Leaving home_

A few years have passed since I learned that I was a weapon like my mom and so far I haven't figured out if I want to leave home and find somewhere to live or if I want to stay home.

One day while I was in my room thinking, my mother came in with a smile on her face as if she saw the happiest thing on earth. "Hello Beverly," my mother said lovingly. "Hello mom," I replied. "Is something wrong, dear?" she asked even though she already knew the answer. "I guess so," I replied simply. "Tell me," she said encouragingly. "Well I don't know if I want to stay here at home with you guys or if I want to leave home and find somewhere to live," I replied feeling very unsure. My mother just smiled when she heard this for she knew that someday I would say something like this.

"You know Beverly, your father and I will not be upset if you decide to leave home because no matter where you go we will always be family," she said lovingly. "Yeah but if I don't stay here then will I go?" I replied/asked. Just then my father came into the room. "You could always go to Death City, Nevada and attend the DWMA," my father replied. "The DWMA?" I asked sounding confused. "Yeah, it's a special school for weapons and meisters so that they can learn how to control their powers," he explained. Hearing that there was a school for people like me made me feels really happy especially since I always thought that I was the only person who was a weapon. "What do you say, Beverly? Do you want to attend the DWMA?" my mother asked even though she already knew the answer. "Absolutely!" I replied happily. With that said, my family and I headed towards Death City, Nevada where my school and home awaited for me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Arriving at Death City: _

_A new face appears_

A few hours passed since my family and I left our home in Virginia and headed towards Nevada and I was starting to think that we were never going to get there until my mother cried, "We're here!" I looked ahead of my parents to only be greeted by Death City itself. "Wow, now this is some city!" I commented happily. My parents just smiled when they heard me say this for they knew that I was going to enjoy my new home every much.

"Well come on Beverly, we need to get you to Lord Death and tell him that you wish to enroll to the DWMA," my father said as he got out of the car. "Okay then," I replied happily. With that said, my parents and I headed towards the DWMA which sat right on top of a big hill. Meanwhile at DWMA, seven students were sitting around and hanging out when suddenly one of them, young girl with dirty blonde hair started to sense the presence of an unknown soul coming towards their school. "Hey you guys," the blonde student began.

"Yeah, what is it, Maka?" her friends asked in unison. "I sense an unknown soul coming towards the school and I figure out if is a kishin or not," she replied. Just then, one of the other students, young boy with black hair with three white strips on one side, noticed a young girl with shoulder length brown hair wearing a decorative black shirt, blue jeans, and two beautiful necklaces coming up the stair with her parents. "Uh, Maka," the young boy asked. "Yeah, Kid," Maka replied. "Is that her?" he replied pointing to the young brown-haired girl coming up the stairs. Maka turned to where her friend was pointing and realized that it was the brown haired girl that she sensed coming up. "Yep, that's her," Maka replied after a while or so. The rest of her friends watched as the mystery girl headed inside and it made them wonder if she was going to be attending their school or not.


	3. Chapter 3

_Meeting Lord Death_

Meanwhile, my parents and I arrived at Lord Death office. "Go on head, Beverly. Knock on the door," my mother said gently. I didn't reply as I walked up to the gigantic door and gave a two huge knocks. "Come in!" a voice from the other side replied kindly. It was then that the two huge doors opened up and as my parents and I walked through I couldn't help but be a little nervous about meeting Lord Death for the first time. Before long, we were at the end of the walkway and standing in front of us was Lord Death himself.

"Welcome to the DWMA!" Lord Death said excitingly while looking directly at me. "Thank you, Lord Death," I replied with a small smile on my face. Lord Death just smiled back as he slowly approached me. "You are quite welcome, Beverly and don't worry I already know why you and your parents are here," he said happily. "Really?" I asked curiously. "Really," Lord Death replied with a smile. "So does this mean that Beverly can attend DWMA?" my mother asked curiously. "It sure does!" he replied happily. Hearing this made me very happy in fact it made me so happy that I gave Lord Death a big "Thank you" hug, which Lord Death gladly returned.


	4. Chapter 4

_A new students arrives_

The following day, I was on my way to the school when my stomach started growling loudly. "Man, I knew I shouldn't have skipped breakfast this morning," I said to myself as I held my stomach. "Excuse me miss but it seems that you've skipped out on breakfast today," a voice suddenly commented. "I did and now I'm starving," I replied sadly. "Well if you like I can give you one of my beagles since I'm not planning on eating all of them myself," the voice suggested. "Thank you but I don't even know who you are," I replied curiously. "Oh well my name is Frakin Stein," the voice said with a smile. I then turned around to see a man with gray looking skin that had scars all over, wearing what looked like a lab coat and on the side of his head a screw. The man, known as Frakin Stein, then handed me one of the beagles from his brown lunch bag. "Thank you again," I said as I took the beagle from him. "My pleasure miss…" Stein began. "Beverly, Beverly Robertson," I replied.

Hearing the young girls name made Stein happy for some reason that he did not know. Just then the bell at school rang. "Oh no, I'm late!" I exclaimed worryingly. I then looked back at Stein and said as I began run off, "Good-bye Stein and thanks again!" Stein just smiled as he watched me run off in a hurry towards the school. "Hmm, it seems that I got one interesting student joining my class this year," Stein thought to himself as he headed towards the school. A few minutes later, in the classroom, Stein was giving a lecture about the different types of souls when suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Stein exclaimed loudly to the door. Everyone in the room watched as a young girl with shoulder length hair wearing a black and white shirt and blue jeans came into the room. "Wow! She sure is cute!" one of the students commented. "That's for sure," another replied. Meanwhile, the young walked up to Professor Stein and said kindly, "Excuse me sir but I'm looking for Professor Stein so that I can tell him that Lord Death had put me into his room this year." Professor Stein just smiled as he replied, "Welcome to my classroom, Miss. Robertson."

When I heard the teacher say my last name, I realized that this was the same person that I met only minutes ago. However, before I could confirm if I was right, the school bell rang and with it the student in the classroom left hurryingly. Outside, in the hallway, I was heading towards the mission board to see if I have any missions when I bumped into someone suddenly. "Oww, man I am going to feel that in the morning," I said as I rubbed my sore butt. "Oops, sorry about that; I guess I wasn't watching where I was standing," the mystery person replied as he/she extended their hand to me. "It's no problem after all I'm the one who bumped into you so it's really my fault," I said as I took the hand that was extended to me. "Heh, well in any case my name is Maka Albarn. What's your name?" the girl, known as Maka, replied/asked. "Beverly, Beverly Robertson," I replied with a smile.

Just then a boy with pure white hair wearing a black jacket over an orange shirt came up to us with a grin on his face. "Hey there, my name is Soul "Eater" Evans but most people call me "Soul"," the boy, known as Soul, said as he extended his hand for me to shake. "Pleasure," I replied as I shook his hand. Suddenly, another boy with black hair with three black stripes on one side wearing a black and white suite came up to me and said with HIS hand extended, "Hello there, my name is Death the Kid but you can call me "Kid"." "Nice to meet you, Kid," I replied as I shook his hand and before long I met the rest of the gang like Black*Star, Tsubaki, Crona, Liz, and Patty. "So I take it that all you are meisters and weapons," I commented curiously. "That's right," Maka replied happily. "Cool," I said happily. "So Beverly," Kid began. "Yeah," I replied. "Are you a weapon or a meister?" he asked curiously. "I'm a weapon," I replied simply. "Really? What kind?" Soul asked curiously. "A katana," I replied. Hearing that I was a katana weapon really surprised everyone for they never would have thought that such a sweet girl would be a dangerous weapon like a katana. "That is so cool!" Black*Star commented after a minute of silence or so. "That's for sure," Soul replied with a smile. With that said, my friends and I hanged out for the rest of day and just learned more about each other.


	5. Chapter 5

_Maka and Soul learn about _

_Beverly's talent_

A few days have passed since I met Maka and her friends and so far things between us have been going really well especially since they learned that I don't even have a meister to call my own and that my parents left town after I got enrolled into the school. However, today Maka and her friends were going to learn something really interesting about their new friend. At school, I was heading towards Professor Stein's classroom when I noticed a door opened at the end of the hallway so instead of leaving it alone I headed towards the door only to discover that the door lead to beautiful looking music room with a grand piano sitting in the center of the room. "What a beautiful piano," I commented as I walked towards the piano slowly. Before long I was sitting on bench of the piano, playing the melody to _"To Love you more"_ by Celine Dion, and singing the words of the song:

**_Take me back into the arms I love. _**

**_Need me like you did before. _**

**_Touch me once again and remember when there was no one that you wanted more. _**

**_Don't go, you know you will break my heart._**

**_She won't love you like I will. _**

**_I'm the one who'll stay when she walks away and you know I'll be standing here still…_**

Little did I know that Maka and Soul had come to school in order to their seats early but were distracted when they heard the most beautiful sounding voice that they have ever heard. "Where in the world is that music coming from?" Maka asked feeling entranced by the song. "I don't know but I'm going to find out," Soul replied as he began heading towards the sound of the music. Meanwhile, in the music room, I began to sing more of the song_: _

**_…_****_I'll be waiting for you. _**

**_Here inside my heart. _**

**_I'm the one who wants to love you more. _**

**_You will see I can give you everything you need. _**

**_Let me be the one to love you more._**

**_See me if you never knew. _**

**_Hold me so you can't let go. _**

**_Just believe in me. I will make you see all the things that your heart needs to know_****_I'll be waiting for you._**

**_Here inside my heart. _**

**_I'm the one who wants to love you more. _**

**_You will see I can give you everything you need. Let me be the one to love you more… _**

Back in the hallway, Soul and Maka began to get closer and closer to where the music was coming from; before long they were standing in front of the open door that lead to the music room and they couldn't believe what they were seeing for in front of them playing on the piano singing her heart out was their new friend Beverly. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Soul?" Maka asked sounding surprised. "Yeah and I can't believe it," Soul replied surprisingly. Back at the piano, I sang rest of the song:

**_…_****_Some way all the love that we had can be saved. _**

**_Whatever it takes we'll find a way. _**

**_Believe in me. _**

**_I will make you see all the things that your heart needs to know. _**

**_I'll be waiting for you. _**

**_Here inside my heart. _**

**_I'm the one who wants to love you more. _**

**_Cuz you see I can give you everything you need. _**

**_Let me be the one to love you more. _**

Once the song was over, I covered the keys and left the music room hoping that I would someday come back to it. Soon after I left, Maka and Soul entered the room as they looked around, the two friends couldn't believe the performance that they just witnessed and they knew that tomorrow they would have to confront Beverly and learn how she was able to play such a beautiful song without anyone noticing.


	6. Chapter 6

_Beverly's talent exposed_

A few days passed since Maka and Soul heard Beverly sing and neither one of them could get her song out of their head especially since it sounded so good. "I still cannot believe how beautiful Beverly sounded when she was singing that song," Maka commented. "I know because I still can't get it out of my head," Soul replied surprisingly. "Can't get what out of your head?" Kid asked from behind which surprised Maka and Soul greatly. "Kid, you scared me!" Soul exclaimed angrily. "Sorry, I didn't mean to," the young grim reaper replied apologetically. "Any way, Soul and I were just talking about what we saw yesterday in the music room," Maka said casually. "Really? What was it?" Kid asked curiously. "Beverly," she replied simply. "Beverly?" the grim reaper asked feeling confused. "Yeah, Maka and I saw her playing the piano and singing in the most beautiful, almost angelic, voice that we ever heard," the albino weapon replied.

Even after hearing this, Kid just looked at his friends as if they were crazy or something. "You don't believe us, do you?" Maka asked although she already knew the answer. "Uh, no I don't," Kid replied simply. "Well then, I guess we will have to show you," Soul said as he grabbed Kid's arm and began to drag to the same music room that he and Maka saw Beverly yesterday. Unfortunately, when the three friends got there Beverly wasn't in the music room at all. "I don't get it! Beverly was in here a few days ago," Soul said feeling confused now. "Well maybe Beverly is somewhere else and won't be coming here until later," Maka suggested. "So our options are either wait for Beverly here or go to her and ask her if it is true," Kid replied knowing which options that his friends would want to do. With that said, Maka, Soul, Kid and the rest of their friends, whom they told as they were heading down the hall, headed towards where they think Beverly is.

Meanwhile, in Professor Stein's classroom, I was sitting at my seat waiting for class to start when suddenly my friends burst into the room. "Hey guys," I said happily as I waved my hand at them. "Beverly, we need to talk to you," Maka replied loudly since I was sitting on the top row of the room. A few minutes later, I was at the bottom of the room with my friends staring at me intently. "So what do you guys want to talk about?" I asked curiously. "Beverly," the blonde meister began. "Yeah," I replied. "Were you in a music room playing a grand piano, and singing to yourself?" Maka asked even though she already knew the answer. "Yeah, I was," I replied honestly knowing I could never lie to my friends. Hearing this shocked all of my friends greatly for they all thought that I would deny being in the music room a few days ago. "Why didn't you tell us that you could sing or play the piano?" Soul asked after a few minutes of silence or so. "I didn't want to," I replied simply. "But why?" Maka asked sounding a little hurt. "I just didn't because after all you guys don't need to know everything about me to like me, right?" I replied/asked. "I guess so but still," Maka said sadly. "Look, there are just some things about me that I don't feel comfortable sharing and if you guys can't respect that then we shouldn't be friends," I replied sternly. Before anyone could reply to that, the bell rang and with it I headed back towards my seat not even looking back at my so called "friends". For the rest of the day, I didn't talk to either Maka or her friends unless they needed help with something, which made Maka and her friends feel sad and hurt at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

_ Stein talks to Beverly: Friendship rebuilds?_

A few days have passed since Maka and her friends learned about Beverly's secret talent in music and so far the relationship between Maka's group and Beverly hasn't been going so well to a point that the two groups don't hang out together anymore. Seeing that things between Beverly and the other students wasn't going so, Professor Stein decided that maybe he could convince Beverly in forgiving Maka's group for discovering her secret by talking to her. Meanwhile on the roof of the school, I was sitting by myself while holding my knees close to me when suddenly I sensed someone coming up the stairs. "Who goes there?" I asked defensibly. "It's me, Professor Stein," the mystery person replied.

I then watched as Professor Stein came up onto the roof with what looked like a bento bag. "Hello Beverly," the professor said as he handed me the bag. "What's this for?" I asked curiously as I looked at the bag in front of me. "Well let's just say that a little bird told me that you haven't been eating recently so I decided to bring you some lunch in order to make sure that you wouldn't starve to death," Stein explained/replied. Hearing this made me smile a little so I turned to Stein and said, "Thank you." "You're welcome," he said with a smile. After a few minutes of the two of us eating or so, I turned back to Stein and asked, "Is there another reason why you came up here?" Stein just smiled at my question and replied, "Yes there is." "What is it?" I asked curiously. "I want to talk to you about what happened between you and Maka's group and see if maybe you could forgive them for whatever it is that made you mad at them," the professor replied. Seeing that there was no way out of it, I decided to go ahead and tell Stein what happened between me and the other students.

"Well my so called "friends" confronted me after discovering that I could sing and got mad that I didn't tell them about it beforehand. I tried to tell them that they don't need to know everything about me in order for me to be their friends but they wouldn't hear it because they think that I should tell them everything about me even though I told them that I don't feel comfortable about it one bit," I explained. "I see so you think that it is okay to keep secrets from your friends no matter," Stein commented. "Not exactly, it's just that there are some things about me that I don't feel comfortable with tell people," I replied sadly. After hearing this, Stein could plainly see there were some things about Beverly that shouldn't be shared no matter. "I understand Beverly but don't you think that maybe you could forgive Maka and her friends because after all they didn't know that you feel uncomfortable with sharing your secrets," he said after a minutes of silence or so.

"I guess so it's just I wish they hadn't learned about my singing talent in the first place," I replied sadly. "Why would you say that, Beverly?" Stein asked curiously. "Because I enjoy singing to myself rather than singing to other people," I replied simply. "Hmm, I see well then maybe you should just sing at home rather than singing at school that way no one will be able to hear you ever again," the professor suggested. "Hmm, I actually might try that. Thank you, Professor," I replied happily. "No problem, Beverly and please call me "Stein" from now on, okay?" Stein said/asked. "Okay then," I replied. With that said, I headed back inside in order to find my friends, tell them that I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday and that I really want to be their friend again. Thankfully, Maka and her friends forgave me and accepted my friendship once more so for the rest of the day the eight of us hung out around town but there wasn't a minute that went by that I didn't think about Stein, whom convinced me to forgive my friends in the first place.


	8. Chapter 8

_The Halloween ball is here!_

A few days passed since Maka's group and I became friends again and so far everything has been going really well between us to a point that we hang out almost every single day together and it was all thanks to Professor Stein. Meanwhile, in the hallway, I was on my way to class when Maka and the other girls ran up to me looking really excited about something. "Hey girls, what's going on?" I asked curiously. "It's the Halloween Ball! It's tonight!" exclaimed the four girls in unison. "Really?" I asked again. "Really!" the girls exclaimed. "Cool so are classes canceled because of it?" I asked once more. "Yep," they replied calmly. "Well then I guess I better go find an outfit for the ball then," I said as I began to walk away but before I got to far Maka grabbed my hand and said, "We almost forgot to mention: the theme of the ball is masquerade so be sure to get a mask to go with your outfit."

"Okay then," I replied as I headed off once more. Meanwhile, in the classroom, Stein was having a hard time keeping focus because a certain brunette student of his kept coming into his mind. Just then, he heard a knock at the door. "Come in," Stein said as calmly as possible. Stein then watched as his former weapon partner, Spirit Albarn, came into room. "Hello there, Spirit," the professor greeted simply. "Hey there, Stein," Spirit replied. "What do you want?" Stein asked curiously. "Nothing really, I just wanted to know how things are going, that's all," the death scythe replied. "Well to be honest with you, things aren't going so well for me this year," Stein replied with a sigh. "Really? Why is that?" Spirit asked curiously. "Because there's a student of mine that keeps coming into my mind whenever I'm doing my work," the professor replied. "I see and who is this student that keeps invading your mind?" the death scythe asked.

"It's Beverly, Beverly Robertson," Stein replied. "The new girl?" Spirit asked surprisingly. "Yes," the professor replied simply. "Wow, never thought that you would fall for the new girl that quickly, Stein!" exclaimed the death scythe. "I am not in love with her!" replied Stein angrily. "Uh, yeah you are," Spirit replied. "No, I'm not," the professor said sounding more angry. "Are too," replied the death scythe playfully. Seeing that this was just a game to his former weapon partner, Stein turned around in his chair and looked in a different direction. Noticing this, Spirit just smiled and said while leaving, "No matter how many times you say "no" to yourself, Stein, it doesn't change the fact that you have fallen in love with Beverly Robertson." Once the death scythe was completely, Stein turned back around towards the front of the room and scanned around the room until his eyes lay on the spot where Beverly sat during class. As he continued to look at that single spot, he began to realize that maybe Spirit was right about his feeling towards the brunette student.

Meanwhile, at a local dress shop, I was shopping for the perfect outfit for the ball when suddenly my eyes spotted the most beautiful looking dress and mask that I have ever seen. "Excuse me, miss," I said to the shop owner. "Yes," the shop owner replied. "How much is that outfit over there?" I asked pointing to the outfit in the window. "Only two dollar because everything is low price in honor of the Halloween ball at the DWMA and students of the school gets anything from here for free," she explained. "Well today must be my lucky day because I just so happen to be a student from there," I said happily. "Really?" the shop owner asked curiously. "Really," I replied honestly. "Well then in that case the outfit in window is free," the owner said happily. "Thank you so much!" I exclaimed happily. "You are quite welcome!" she replied happily. With that said I took the outfit from the window and headed back home where I got myself ready for tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

_The night of the ball_

That night, at the DWMA, everyone in the entire school was dressed up in the fanciest cloths that they could find to a point that when you looked around you could not tell who is who especially since everyone in the room was wearing masks. At the punch bowl, Maka and her friends were enjoying the punch as well as the food when they noticed that one of their friends was missing. "Has anyone seen Beverly?" Maka asked feeling worried about her friend. "Not since school let out," Liz replied also feeling worried. "Hmm, I wonder where she is," thought Kid as he looked around the room. Just then, the entire room went quite suddenly. "Wonder what's going on?" asked Patty to her sister. "I don't know," the older sister replied.

Everyone then watched as the spotlight hit a young girl with shoulder-length brown hair wearing a pure white dress that looked as though it was made out of swan and dove feather while also wearing a pure white mask that hide her eyes pretty well come through the door. As everyone watched her walk through the room, no one could figure out exactly who she was since they couldn't see her eyes. "I wonder who that is?" Maka asked curiously to her weapon partner. "I don't know, Maka. I do not know," Soul replied as he watched the mysterious young girl. With that said, the ball started up again but even as the ball went on most of the people were distracted by the beautiful young mystery girl that was sitting at a table near the window. However, none were more distracted by the young girl than Frakin Stein, who continued to watch her throughout the party. Meanwhile, at the lone table near the window, the young girl continued to look out the window to the stars and the moon above. Just then, she began to sense the present of someone walking towards her so the mystery girl turned her head only to be greeted by Stein. "Hello there," the mystery girl said kindly. "Hello," Stein replied kindly. "Would you care to take a seat?" she asked as she gestured to the empty seat next to her. Stein just smiled at the gesture as he began to sit in the empty seat.

After a few minutes of silence or so, Stein looked at the young girl and said/asked, "My name is Frakin Stein. What is your name, fair maiden?" The girl just giggled as she replied, "I'm terribly sorry Stein but I do not plan on telling anyone who I am until the end of the ball." "I see well then I hope I will be the first person to learn your name for I can only imagine that it must be as beautiful as you are," Stein said as he left the table leaving the mystery girl blushing like mad. Throughout the rest of ball, the mystery girl danced with many different partners, all whom asked her for her name, but she gave it to them. A few hours later, the ball ended and when it did the young girl went up onto the stage and said into the microphone, "Well everyone, I must say that I am thoroughly impressed with your determination in figuring out who I am so as a reward I shall reveal myself to you."

Everyone in the room watched with anticipation as the mystery girl took off her white mask and when everyone saw her deep brown eyes, they were surprised to see who it was. "BEVERLY?!" everyone exclaimed surprisingly. "Yep, it's me," I replied with a big smile. To say that everyone was surprised would be understatement for they were shocked beyond measure to discover that the mystery girl that kept on distracting them was Beverly the entire time. I just smiled and laughed as I looked at each of the faces in the crowd including my friends and Stein. Later that same evening, I was walking home when suddenly I heard someone yell, "BEVERLY, WAIT UP!" I turned towards the voice only to be greeted by Stein himself. "Hello again Stein," I said happily. "Hello Beverly," Stein replied with a smile. "Were you surprised to discover it was me the entire time?" I asked curiously. "Actually I was because you looked like a completely different person with that mask on," he replied with a smile. I just smiled at this comment because it made me glad that I was able to fool the smartest professor in the school. "So is there something that you wanted to tell me or did you just want to comment me on my little performance throughout the ball?" I asked curiously. "I just wanted to comment you on your performance that's all," Stein replied. "Okay well good-night Stein," I said as I began to walk off. "Good-night, my little angel," Stein replied softly to himself as he watched me leave even though part of him wanted to grab my hand and tell me his feelings.


	10. Chapter 10

_Song of love_

A few weeks haves passed since the Halloween ball and everyone was still shocked to have discovered that Beverly Robertson, the new girl of their school, was the mystery girl that they all kept staring at. In fact since the ball, everyone, mostly the guys of the school, kept staring at Beverly as she walked to class. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Maka or any of her friends for they knew exactly what each guy that stared at their friend wanted which was basically to have her for their own. However, Maka and her friends were going to make absolutely sure that Beverly wasn't going to end up with any of them.

Meanwhile, in the classroom, Stein was thinking about his little angel and how he chickened out in telling her his feeling. _"I can't believe that I didn't tell her last night! I feel like such an idiot!"_Stein thought to himself as he held his face in his hands. Just then, the bell rang and with came the end of school for the day since classes were cut short today. Outside, I was about to head home when suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder. "Wait a minute, Beverly," said a very familiar albino weapon. "What is it, Soul?" I asked curiously. "I was just wondering if you would like to head to a local karaoke club that Maka and I found a few days ago," he replied. "I don't know," I said feeling unsure. "Come on Beverly, I promise that you will not have to sing when we get there," Soul replied encouraging. "You promise?" I asked unsurely. "I promise," Soul replied confidently. "Alright Soul, I'll go with you," I said feeling a little better about the idea.

"Cool, let's go," Soul replied as he grabbed my hand gently, which in turn made me blush, and began to lead to the club. A few minutes later, we arrived at the club and the moment I opened the door of the club, I was surprised to see all of my friends there with a banner hanging over them saying, "Happy Birthday, Beverly!" "SURPRISE BEV!" they all screamed happily. "How did you guys know?" I asked feeling surprised by measure. "Simple: Lord Death told us," Maka replied. I just smiled at this answer for I had a feeling that Lord Death would know my birthday especially since he knows everything about the residents that live here. With that thought in mind, the party started and as it went on I couldn't stop smiling at the groups of friends that put this whole thing together. A few minutes later, Soul went up to the stage and said into the microphone, "Welcome everyone to Beverly's birthday! In celebrate of this special day, I have decided to sing a song by Savage Garden called, _"I knew I loved you"_ to the birthday girl herself."

To say I was surprised when I heard that would be an understatement especially since I didn't even know that Soul could sing. With that said, Soul began to sing,

_Maybe it's intuition. _

_Somethings you just don't question. _

_Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant and there it goes, I think I've found my best friend. I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe…_

Meanwhile, at the table, I could not believe what I was hearing from Soul right now because it sounding as if he was trying to tell me something. "You know Beverly, Soul has been practicing that song for weeks since he learned that you like Savage Garden music so much," Maka whispered in my ear.

"Really?" I asked sounding surprised. "Really," she replied. "But why would he do that?" I asked curiously. "I don't know, maybe you should ask him after the performance is over," Maka replied. Meanwhile, back on stage, Soul sang the rest of the song

_(Chorus) _

_I knew I loved you before I met you. _

_I think I dreamed you into life. _

_I knew I loved you before I met you. _

_I have been waiting all my life. _

_There's just no rhyme or reason. _

_Only a sense of completion and in your eyes, I see the missing pieces I'm searching for; _

_I think I've found my way home. _

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe._

_(Repeat chorus)_

_A thousand angels dance around you. _

_I am complete now that I found you. _

_(Repeat chorus 2X)."_

After the song was over, everyone in the room clapped and cheered for Soul and his performance. Meanwhile, backstage, Soul was putting his guitar away when he sensed that someone was standing behind him. "Did you enjoy the performance, Beverly?" Soul asked curiously. "Yeah I did but I have a question about the message of the song," I replied. "Oh, really and what question would that be?" he said/asked. "Was the message of that song: "I love you"?" I replied/asked. Soul just smiled at this question as he turned to face me and said honestly, "Yes it was." "But why?" I asked sounding surprised.

"Simple: you're beautiful, talented, kind, smart, and everything that I was always looking for in a girl," Soul replied calmly as he walked towards me. "But what about Maka? I thought you two were a couple," I commented/asked still feeling surprised. Soul just smiled once more as he replied, "Maka and I are just friends besides she knew for a long time that I was in love with you and so did the others."

Before I could say or do anything on the subject, Soul had wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. As he held me close to him, Soul whispered into my ear, _"__I love you, my beautiful angel and more than anything I want you and me to be together so please tell me that you feel the same way."_Hearing him say something like made me blush like mad because I never thought that Soul "Eater" Evans would actually fall in love with someone like me so after a few minutes of silence between us passed I looked up at the albino weapon and said honestly, "I do Soul with my all of my heart." Hearing this made Soul very happy to a point that he pulled away from me slightly, leaned forward, and kissed me right on the lips. Little did the two of us know that Maka and the others were watching us with big smiles on their faces. So for the rest of the day, Soul, myself and our friends stayed at the club and enjoyed an evening together.


	11. Chapter 11

_Jealousy of a grim reaper_

A few days have passed since my birthday party at the club and so far things have been going really well especially during my days at school and that was only because Soul and I were now dating. However, one of our friends wasn't so happy at the fact that Soul and I were dating and this friend was Death the Kid, who fell in love with me the same day as Soul did. So as he watched his best friend and his dream girl date, Kid couldn't help but feel jealous of his friend for taking me away from him. Little did he realize that Soul was being very overprotective of me especially when I was talking to other guys, who weren't him in any way, and that didn't sit well with me at all.

One day, while heading home one day, I decided that Soul and I should a little talk. "Soul," I began gently. "Yes, my angel," Soul replied sweetly. "I think you and I should take a break from each other and see other people," I said sadly. "But why?" he asked sounding hurt and confused. "I just don't think I can handle you being overprotective all the time and to honest with you I thought that you would be the kind of guy who would be cool with the idea of me talking to other guys but I guess I was wrong," I explained sadly. "But Beverly, I was only doing that so other people would know who you belong to," Soul said. "So what you're telling me is that I am some kind of prize to you, is that it?" I replied/asked angrily. "No Beverly, I didn't mean like that," he replied calmly. "I think you did, Soul and well I hate to break it to you but this is one girl who doesn't want to be treated like some kind of trophy," I said angrily as I began to walk away from him. "Please Beverly! Give me another chance!" Soul cried desperately as he watched me walk away but I didn't listen to him for my heart was too heartbroken to hear his plea.

Meanwhile, at Lord Death's manor, Kid was straightening out one of the painting on his wall when suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Coming!" Kid said loudly as he walked towards the door. When Kid finally opened the door, he was surprised to see Beverly standing in front of him with tears going down her face. "Beverly! What's the matter?" the young grim reaper asked gently. "Soul and I broke up," I replied sadly. Hearing this really shocked Kid but in the back of his mind he was jumping with glee. "I see well then why don't you come on in, Beverly and you can tell me all about it," Kid suggested as he stepped aside. "Thanks Kid," I replied as I walked inside. Once I was completely inside, I turned to Kid and without thinking I hugged him, which in turn surprised Kid greatly. However, Kid's shock passed quickly as he began to wrap his owns arms around me. "Shh, it's okay Beverly. It's okay," he whispered softly into my ear. Hearing this calmed me greatly that I looked at Kid and said, "You know Kid, whenever you hold me or comfort me it reminds me of an older brother that I wish I had." To say that Kid was shocked would be an understatement especially since he always thought that Beverly's feeling for him were feeling of love like the kind you give to a lover not the kind that you give a sibling or a family member. "No problem Bevie for I am always happy to help," Kid said as he held me closer to him. So for the rest of the evening, I stayed at Kid's place and during that time Kid realize that if he couldn't have Beverly as a lover then he could have her as a sibling instead.


	12. Chapter 12

_ Stein confesses_

A few days have passed since Soul and I broke up and so far things between us have been very crazy especially since Soul doesn't want me to talk to Maka or any of the others in any way. Thankfully, Maka wasn't listening to him since she knew that I needed her support as much as anyone else did. So one day while in class, Maka sat next to me with her arms around me and around us were the rest of our friends whom all believe that Soul was wrong in treating me like a trophy. After class was over, the six of us headed out when suddenly Stein asked me to stay behind for a minute or two. "We'll see you later, okay Beverly?" Maka said/asked. "Okay Maka," I replied with a smile.

Once Maka and the others were gone, I turned my attention to Stein and asked curiously, "So what is it that you wanted to talk about, Stein?" "Well first off, I heard that you and Soul broke up," Stein replied. "We did," I said sadly. "Why?" he asked curiously. "Because Soul was being too over protective for his own good," I replied simply. "I see so basically you're telling him that you don't want someone over protective but rather someone who is okay with the idea of you talking to other guys that are your friends," Stein said knowingly. "Pretty much," I replied. Stein just smiled at this and said happily, "Well Beverly, it just so happens that I know someone who would be your perfect match in every sense of the word." "Really?!" I asked sounding surprised. "Really," he replied.

"Who is it?" I asked excitingly. "Me," Stein replied pointing to himself. "You?!" I said/asked sounding even more surprised. "Yeah," Stein replied calmly. "But why?" I asked now feeling confused. "Because, my sweet angel, I love you and the only thing that I want out of this life is for you to be happy, which I believe I can do for you if you give me the chance," he replied as he gently took my hands into his own. As I looked into the eyes of my professor, I could see nothing but pure love that rang for me. "You really mean it, don't you?" I asked curiously. "Yes, I do," Stein replied as he wrapped his arms around me gently and once I was in his embrace I knew for a fact that Stein wanted me to be happy and he didn't mind that I would talk to other guys who were my friends. Knowing this, I looked up at my former teacher and said lovingly and truthfully, "I love you too, my crazy yet wonderful professor." With that said, Stein leaned forward and kissed me fully on the lips with all of the love and passion that he ever felt for me. So for the rest of the day, Stein and I spent it together along with my friends, whom all believe that Stein was definitely my perfect match.


	13. Chapter 13

_Soul's jealousy_

A few days passed since Stein and I became a couple and so far things that have been going really well especially since with my friends and Stein by my side no one can ever hurt me ever again. However, there was one person who wasn't so happy at the fact that Stein and I were dating, which was Soul. In fact as each day went by Soul became more and more jealous of the two of us to a point that he decided to take Beverly back by force. So one day, while I was on my way home with a big smile on my face, someone grabbed me from behind and slammed me against the nearest wall that they could find. "Hello, my little songbird," the stranger said in sickingly sweet voice.

Once I heard the voice, I knew exactly who the stranger was. "Soul?" I said/asked in order to make sure I was right. "Yes Beverly, it's me," Soul replied calmly. After a few minutes of silence or so passed between us, I looked at Soul with a smile on my face and asked, "So what do you want, Soul?" "You, my songbird," he replied in a husky voice as he began to lean forward. However, before Soul could even touch my lips with his I stopped him and said sadly, "I'm sorry Soul but you are not allowed to kiss me anymore." "Why?" Soul asked although he already knew the answer. "Because I'm with Stein now and I cannot betray him," I replied calmly. "BUT WHY HIM?! WHY GO TO THAT CRAZY PROFESSOR?" Soul yelled angrily. "Because, unlike you, he won't get jealous of other guys talking to me especially if those guys are my friends," I replied calmly.

To say that Soul was angry after hearing this reply would be an understatement because he was absolutely furious with the answer that I gave him. In fact, Soul was so angry that he transformed his arm into a scythe and swung it right at me. However, before he could land a hit on me, Stein intervened with Spirit in tow. "OUT OF MY WAY!" yelled a very angry Soul. "I will not," Stein replied calmly. Stein then turned to me and asked with a concern look on his face, "Are you alright, Beverly?" "Yeah," I replied with a small smile. Hearing this made Stein smile happily and with relief. It was then that Maka and the others showed up and what they saw in front of them really shocked them. "What in the world is going on here?" asked a very confused Maka. "Soul tried to kill Beverly because she left him for me," Stein replied sadly. "Beverly, is this true?" Maka asked in order to make sure that it was true. "Yeah, it's true," I replied with a frown.

It was then that Soul noticed that Maka and the others had shown up and when he saw that look of hurt on Maka's face he turned his scythe arm back into its original form and when Stein saw this, he pulled Spirit away from the hurt/angry weapon. A few minutes later, Soul walked over to Maka and said sincerely, "I'm sorry that you had to see that, Maka." "It's okay Soul, just promise me that you won't do that ever again," Maka replied forgivingly. "I promise Maka," Soul said with a small smile on his face. Meanwhile, with Stein and Beverly, Stein looked at me with a smile on his face and said, "I'm glad to see that you are alright, Beverly." "Me too," I said with a smile of my own. With that said, Stein and I headed towards my place while my friends headed towards their own homes. However, Soul took one more look at his beloved songbird and whispered to himself, "I promise you, my songbird. I will find a way to take you back from that crazy professor of yours."


	14. Chapter 14

_Song of Sorrow_

A few days passed since the incident with Soul and so far things between us have been a little awkward especially since when he tries to talk to me I just walk away from. Soul noticed this and realized that the reason behind my behavior was I didn't want what happened days ago to happen again. As for Maka and the others, they tried their best to bring Soul and I back together as friends but no matter what they tried I would not talk to Soul. One day, while headed home, I was quickly walking by Soul's and Maka's apartment when suddenly I heard the most beautiful sounding music that I ever heard.

When I looked in the direction of the music I noticed that Soul was playing his guitar and looking really sad about something. Meanwhile, Soul was sitting on his favorite bench outside of the apartment not even realizing that I was watching him. It was then that Soul began to sing,

_Beverly, oh Beverly. _

_How I miss you so! _

_I miss your warm smile. _

_I miss your warm embrace whenever you comfort me. _

_I know I did you wrong by treated you the way that you treat a trophy but I want to tell you that I'm sorry. _

_I'm so sorry! _

_And every night when I look up at the stars I imagine that I am looking at your eyes which sparkle as brightly as any star. _

_Beverly, oh Beverly. _

_How I wish you could be mine once more. _

_For if you would give me another chance, I would certainly treat you the way that you deserve to be treated. _

_So Beverly, oh Beverly, please give me another chance._

As soon as the song was over, Soul got up from his spot headed back inside still looking sad as ever. "Oh, Soul," I said softly to myself. For the rest of the night, I thought about Soul and his song while wondering whether or not I should break up with Stein.


	15. Chapter 15

_Concert at the DWMA_

A few days have passed since I heard Soul's song and so far things have been very hard for me especially when I do not know whether or not I should break up with Stein or not. Maka and the others have noticed this and they wished they could help but they know that they cannot intervene in my decision no matter how much they really want to. So one day, the six friends decide that maybe I should sing about my feeling about Soul and Stein in two separate songs. With that idea in mind, Maka and the others walked up to me while I'm looking out the window and said, "Hey Beverly!" "Yeah," I replied simply. "We have an idea that can help you with your decision," Maka said excitingly. "Really? What is it?" I asked curiously. "You sing a song about your feelings about Soul and Stein in two separate songs and decide which one really speaks to your heart," Maka replied with a smile. "Do you really think that's going to work?" I asked feeling unsure about the idea. "Yeah, I do," Maka replied happily.

As I looked at the other's faces, I saw that they each thought that this was a good idea so knowing that I went to Lord Death's office and asked if it is okay that I hold a concert for the school tonight. Thankfully, Lord Death was okay with the idea of a concert at school. With that in mind, my friends and I got ready for the concert that would soon be here. A few hours later, it was time for the concert and as I looked around the crowd I could that everyone in the entire city came but I could not see neither Soul nor Stein anywhere in the crowd until I saw Maka wave her hand to indicate that Soul and Stein have arrived to the concert. Knowing this, I got ready for the concert to start.

Meanwhile on stage, Lord Death came up and said happily, "Welcome everyone to the first annual concert here at the DWMA! I know for certain that you will all love the performance that will be held here tonight so without further delay, allow me to introduce tonight's perform: Our very own Beverly Robertson!" As soon as the name was announced, the entire crowd erupted with applause and excitement. It was then that everyone watched as a young girl with short brown hair wearing a pure white dress came onto the stage. The young girl didn't say anything and held the microphone close to her as she began to sing in the most beautiful sounding voice that anyone has ever heard:

**_I hate feeling like this. _**

**_I'm so tired of trying to fight this. _**

**_I'm asleep and all I dream of. _**

**_Is waking to you. _**

**_Tell me that you will listen. _**

**_Your touch is what I am missing. _**

**_And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you. _**

**_(Chorus) _**

**_Comatose!_**

**_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you._**

**_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe. _**

**_'_****_Less I feel you next to me. _**

**_You take the pain I feel. _**

**_Waking up to you never felt so real. _**

**_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream._**

**_ '_****_Cause my dreams don't comfort me. _**

**_The way you make me feel. _**

**_Waking up to you never felt so real…_**

Meanwhile, in the audience, Soul and Stein listened to the song and tried to figure out exactly who Beverly was singing about.

Back on stage, the young girl continued to sing more of the song,

**_…_****_I hate living without you._**

**_Dead wrong to ever doubt you._**

**_But my demons lay in waiting. _**

**_Tempting me away. _**

**_Oh, how I adore you. _**

**_Oh, how I thirst for you. _**

**_Oh, how I need you. _**

**_(Chorus) _**

**_Breathing life. _**

**_Waking up. _**

**_My eyes open up._**

As everyone listened to the song, they just could not believe what they were hearing from this young girl. "Wow, this girl is so talented," one person commented. "That's for sure," another person replied. Meanwhile, the young girl finished up with the song,

**_(Chorus) _**

**_Oh, how I adore you. _**

**_Waking up to you never felt so real. _**

**_Oh, how I thirst for you. _**

**_Waking up to you never felt so real._**

**_Oh, how I adore you. _**

**_Oh! _**

**_The way you make me feel. _**

**_Waking up to you never felt so real."_**

Once the song was over, everyone in the audience cheered as loud as they could. A few minutes later, the cheering stopped and once it was, the young girl said, "Thank you so much everyone! Now this next song is dedicated to someone completely different than the person from the other song and I hope you like it!" It was then that the young performer began sing a completely different song,

_For all those times you stood by me. _

_For all truth that you made me see. _

_For all the joy you brought into my life. _

_For all the wrong that you made right. _

_For every dream you made come true. _

_For all the love I found in you. _

_I'll be forever thankful, baby. _

_You're the one who held me up, never let me fall. _

_You're the one who saw me through. Through it all…_

"Wow, this song is different from the first one!" one person commented. "Yeah, and whoever this special guy is must be something else," another person replied. As for Soul and Stein, they once again tried to figure out who the person in the song was. Back on stage, the girl sang more of the song,

**(Chorus) **

_You were my strength when I was weak. _

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak. _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see. _

_You saw the best there was in me. _

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. _

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed._

_I'm everything I am because you loved, ooh, baby. _

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_. You touched my hand I could touch the sky. _

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me. _

_You said no star was out of reach. _

_You stood by me and I stood tall._

_I had your love, I had it all. _

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me…_

Meanwhile backstage, Maka and the others watched as their friend sung her heart out. "Man, Beverly sure is giving her all out there, isn't she?" Kid asked although he already knew the answer. "She sure is," Maka replied happily. Back on stage, the young girl sang even more of the song,

_Maybe, I don't that much but I know this much is true._

_I was blessed because I was loved by you. _

_(Chorus) _

_You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me. _

_The light in the dark shining your love into my life. _

_You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth. _

_My world is a better place because of you. _

_(Chorus)…_

As the audience continued to listen, they could see for sure that the guy in the song was someone very special to the young performer on stage. With that in mind, the young girl finished the song with all of passion and power that she had left,

_(little part of the chorus)_

_I'm everything I am because you loved me. _

_I'm everything I am because you loved me._

Once the song was over, the audience erupted with applause once more; when it calmed down, the young girl gave a final "Thank you" and left the stage where she was greeted by her friends, whom were all impressed with her performance by the measure of a doubt. For the rest of the night, my friends and I celebrated for a job well done while Stein and Soul tried to figure out the reason behind the songs and the concert.


	16. Chapter 16

_Music from the soul_

A few days have passed since the concert at the DWMA and so far everyone in the entire city could not stop thinking about the wonderful performance that they all witnessed that day especially Soul and Stein, who continue to think about the two songs that were played that and the meaning behind them. Meanwhile, in the music room at school, I was looking around the room to try and find an instrument to play and so far I haven't found one that truly stood out. Just then, the piano spoke, "If you are looking for an instrument to play then I suggest you play me for when you do the other instrument will join in." Not knowing whether to trust the piano or not, I decide to go on ahead and give it a try so I walked over to the piano, sat on the bench, and uncovered the keys.

Once the keys were completely uncovered, I placed my fingers on the keys and began to play a melody that I heard from three different countries called **_"Medley of the World." _**As I played the keys of the piano, music notes began to appear all around me and so enough I found myself dancing around the room while the piano continued to play the song. Meanwhile, Maka and the others were heading to the park when they began hearing the most beautiful sounding music that they ever heard. "Wow! What a beautiful sound!" Maka exclaimed happily. "Yeah! I wonder where it's coming from?" asked a curious Kid. "I don't know but wherever it's coming from it sound wonderful," Maka replied.

With that said, the blonde meister and her friends heading in direction of the sound hoping to find the source of the music. Back in the music room, I continued to dance to the music and as I did the other instruments began to dance along with me. Little did I know, Maka and the others were watching me as I danced around the room while the music played. "Wow, I had no idea that Beverly could dance so beautifully," Kid commented as he watched her. "Neither did we," the others replied in unison. A few hours later, the music ended and with it my dance.

I then turned around only to be greeted by my friends, whom all had shocked looks on their faces. "Hey guys," I said with a smile. "Hey," my friends said in unison. "So what brings you guys here on this fine day?" I asked curiously even though I already knew the answer. "We came to find the source of the music we were hearing outside and when we got here, we saw you dancing with the instruments," Maka replied. "I see well then I hope you all enjoyed the performance then," I said happily. "You're not mad that we found you here?" she asked/replied confusingly. "Of course not after all you guys are my friends and I don't mind performing for my friend's one bit," I replied happily. "Really?" Maka asked. "Really," I replied calmly. With that said, my friends and I left the school and headed towards the park where we hung out for the rest of the day.


	17. Chapter 17

_Soul and Stein learn the meaning behind the songs_

It had now been at least three, if not, four weeks since Soul and Stein were at the concert and so far they still couldn't figure the meaning behind the two songs that Beverly sang there. _"What was she trying to tell me during her performance?" _the two men thought at the same time. With that in mind, the two men went to go see Maka and the others to see if they will tell them the meaning behind the songs. A few minutes later, Soul and Stein arrived at the park where Maka and the others were playing basketball with Beverly and as the two of them got closer they both saw Beverly leave the park almost as if she was afraid of something or someone.

Once Beverly was completely gone, Soul and Stein looked at Maka and asked at the same time, "What is the meaning behind the songs that Beverly sang at the concert?" After the question was asked, Maka just looked at the two men and began laughing. "What's so funny?!" Soul asked feeling annoyed and mad at his meister. "I cannot believe you two haven't figured it out yet," Maka replied as she continued to laugh her heart out. "What do you mean by that?" asked a very confused Stein and Soul. "The first song was about you, Soul and the second one was about Stein," she replied after finally calming down from her laughing. "I don't understand," Soul said confusingly. "Neither do I," Stein replied agreeing with the albino weapon. Hearing this made Maka let out a big sigh as well as her friends. "Beverly sang those two songs because she was trying to figure out which one of you she loved the most," Maka said calmly. With that said, Soul and Stein finally understood what the real meaning behind the concert and songs. Knowing this, Soul and Stein headed in direction that Beverly went so that they can finally know once and for all who Beverly truly loves.


	18. Chapter 18

_ Beverly meets Asura_

Meanwhile, in an abandoned part of the park, I was hiding from Soul and Stein knowing that they were going to try and find me so they could figure out who my true love really was. However, I didn't know who it was yet since the day of the concert so whenever I saw those two I always ran away in order to give myself more time to think. Just then, I heard a voice gently call out to me saying, "Who is that hiding behind there?" Seeing that I wasn't coming out, the voice said gently, "You don't have to be afraid because all I want is help you." "Really?" I asked curiously yet fearfully. "Really," it replied sweetly. With that said, I came out of hiding spot only to be greeted by none other than Asura, the kishin and enemy of the DWMA. "What are you doing here?!" I asked feeling surprised and scared at the same time. "I'm here to help you, Miss. Beverly Robertson," Asura replied sincerely. "But why?" I said/asked. "Because I can see that you are having trouble figuring out who your true love is," he replied knowing.

To say I was surprised to hear this from him would be an understatement for never in my life did I expect Asura, a heartless kishin, to say something like that. "But wait a minute, how is it you know my name?" I asked curiously. "Simple, my dear, I have watched over you since you first came to Death City so I know everything that has happened to you so far including your little drama between you and Soul," he replied knowingly. "Then how come you haven't shown yourself up till now?" I said/asked curiously. "Simple, if I had shown myself earlier then Lord Death would have done whatever he could to get me to leave," Asura replied. "I see," I said understanding him now. "So now that we got that out of the way, why don't we go somewhere quieter and have a little chat," he suggested as he held out his hand out to me. Not knowing if I could trust him or not, I hesitantly took his hand and once I did we headed off.

As soon as we left, Stein and Soul appeared and as they looked around they could plainly that I was no longer in the park. "Where on earth did she go?" Soul asked feeling very confused. "I don't know Soul but no matter what we will find her and get to the bottom of this once and for all," Stein replied confidently. Meanwhile, in a quite part of the forest, Asura and I landed on a soft, lush, green grass field that was covered with flowers of every sort. "Wow, this is so beautiful!" I exclaimed in wonder as I looked around me. "I'm glad you like it, Beverly, because I had the field made just for you," Asura replied with a smile on his face. "Really?" I asked sounding surprised. "Really," he replied simply. "But why?" I asked now feeling confused as to why a kishin would create something this beautiful for me. "Simple: I wanted to create something where you would feel happy, calm, and safe no matter what," Asura replied as he slowly began to walk towards me. "I still do not understand why you, a kishin, would go through so much trouble for an ordinary weapon like me," I said feeling more confused than ever. Asura didn't reply as he slowly and gently wrapped his arms around me. When I was completely wrapped in his arms, Asura gently pulled me towards him and set his head right on top of mine. The kishin then looked down at the young weapon in his arms and said gently, "My dear Beverly, I'm doing this because I care about you and more than anything I want you to be happy so if this field can do that then I have accomplished my goal." Once that was said, I wrapped my own arms around Asura and held him close to me almost as if I was afraid that if I let him go then he would disappear from me. Seeing that I accepted his gesture and believe in his words, Asura smiled while thinking to himself, _"__I promise you, Beverly, I will make sure that Soul and Stein pay for making you suffer like this."_So for the rest of that remaining day, Asura and I spent it together in the field that was now going to be our secret garden.


	19. Chapter 19

_My days with Asura_

A few days have passed since I met Asura and so far things between us have been going really well especially since Asura seems to understand me better than anyone else. One day, while in our secret garden, I was lying on the grass when I noticed Asura standing over me with a smile on his face. "What's with the smile?" I asked curiously. Asura said nothing as he pulled from behind his back a huge bouquet of deep red roses that seem to sparkle in the sunlight. "Asura!" I exclaimed with a gasp of surprise.

Asura just smiled at my reaction as he handed me the beautiful bouquet and when the bouquet was in my hands I noticed something hanging from the bottom that shined brightly in sun. _"What's that?"_ I thought to myself. Knowing that my curiously would get the best of me, I gently took the item into my hand only to realize that the object was nothing more than a beautiful ruby crusted heart necklace with my first name engraved in the middle of it. Seeing that I had found the extra gift, Asura walked around me with the necklace in his hands and gently placed the fragile jewelry around my neck. "I take it you like the extra gift I left you?" Asura said/asked even though he already knew the answer. "Of course I do!" I exclaimed happily as I spun myself around, wrapped my arms around him, and held Asura close to me with tears going down my face. Asura smiled at this reaction as he, too, wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "I'm glad you like it Beverly because it took me forever to find a gift that was as beautiful as you are," he replied softly into my ear.

Hearing him say that I was beautiful really shocked me because no one, not even Soul nor Stein, had ever called me that before in my entire life. After a few minutes of silence passed between us, Asura pulled himself away from me slightly only to look into my eyes and began to say sincerely, "My dearest Beverly, there is something that I wish to tell you before the day is over." "What is it?" I asked. "I love you more than anything else in this world and if you give me the chance, I will treat like the princess I know you are," he replied. As I looked into his eyes, I could see, clear as day, that Asura meant every word that he spoke. Knowing this, I looked at Asura with honest/ sincere eyes and said, "I love you too, Asura and I see now that you are the true love that I have been searching for since my arrival in Death City." Hearing that I accepted his feeling, Asura leaned forward and kissed me passionately on the lips, which I gladly returned. Little did the two of us know, Soul and Stein were watching and both of them were crushed to learn that their beloved Beverly's true love was Asura, the kishin; Knowing they could not bear the scene in front of them no longer, the two heartbroken men left the forest and headed back to Death City so they could tell their friends the sad news that they have discovered.


	20. Chapter 20

_Lord Death and friend receive sad news_

Meanwhile, in front of the school, Maka and the others were waiting for Soul, Stein, and Beverly to show up but so far none of them have. "Where are they?" Maka asked feeling worried about her friends. Just then, Kid spotted two people coming up the stairs. "Hey look! Soul and Stein are back!" the young grim reaper exclaimed happily. "Yeah, but where's Beverly?" she asked noticing that their brunette friend wasn't with them. It was then that Soul and Stein were now standing in front of their friends looking very sad and desperate. "What's wrong? Where's Beverly?" Maka asked sounding worried. "Beverly is with the kishin: Asura as we speak," Soul replied sadly. "WHAT?!" the six friend exclaimed in disbelief. "It's true for Stein and I saw it with our eyes," Soul said honestly. Maka and the others looked at Stein to see if it was true and sure enough it was for in his eyes they saw the look of sadness and grief. After a few minutes of silence passed between them, Maka asked,

"Why would she do that?" "We don't know, Maka," Stein and Soul replied in unison. It was then that Lord Death came out and said to the sadden students and teacher, "Beverly is probably with him because she feels that Asura understands her, which she might be right about." "How?!" the group asked in unison. "Well think about it for a minute, have anyone of you thought about Beverly or her feelings when this whole mess started?" the grim reaper asked calmly. "Of course we did!" the group replied loudly. "Are you sure about that?" he asked again. It was then that Maka and her friends realized that maybe they weren't thinking about Beverly or her feelings because the whole time they were figuring out the solution none of them even asked Beverly what it was that she wanted to do about it. "Well?" Lord Death asked once more. "No we didn't in fact all we cared about was what we wanted happened rather than what Beverly wanted," Maka replied sadly as the rest of her friends nodded. Lord Death smiled at this reply and said,

"So now that you know the reason behind Beverly leaving, what will you do?" It was then that Soul was about to say that they were going to rescue Beverly from the kishin but Maka stepped in and replied, "We are going to leave Beverly alone so that she can be happy with Asura." "Good answer," Lord Death said with a smile on his face. With that said, Lord Death went back to his office and when he was completely gone Soul turned to his meister and asked, "Why did you say that?!" "Because it is what Beverly would want us to do, Soul besides you need to realize that Beverly doesn't love you anymore and you need to move on," Maka replied calmly. Soul realized then that his friend was right; he did need to get through his head that Beverly no longer loved him and that he should move on. As for Stein, he knew right from the get-go that Beverly would never truly be his but so long as she was happy he was happy. With that in mind, Stein headed back to his lab while Soul and the other headed back home knowing in their hearts that their dear Beverly was finally with her true love and was happy.


	21. Chapter 21

_ Epilogue_

A few months passed since Asura and I became a couple and so far things have been going great for us especially since Lord Death allowed him to live in the city with me. As for my friends, they were okay with the idea of me dating a kishin even Soul and Stein. In fact, it almost seemed that they all finally understood what I was feeling during the entire time that the problem was going on but none of that mattered now because I was now with my true love and I couldn't ask for anything better. My only wish throughout all of this is that my friends find their own true loves because after all **_love can find you no matter where you are in the world_**

**_The end_**


End file.
